A Vey Yami Christmas
by nurikos-lil-angel
Summary: You have to wonder what Christmas will be like when you have the Spirits of the Millenium Puzzle (and a bunch of boys) help out with the decorating!
1. Default Chapter

(You Gotta wonder what Christmas is gonna be like when you let the Spirits of the Mellenium Puzzle and a group of boys decorate the house...or try to any way...)  
  
"I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters, I'm just borrowing them for this story! ^-^)  
  
"A Very Yami Christmas!"  
  
  
Chapter #1: Deck the Halls   
  
  
Yugi looked out the window of his house at the snow falling, it was just deep enough for kids from around the block to go outside and play in it,So Yugi, along with Tea sat there sat there watching them run and play outside. Everything was pieceful and quiet so far. You see Jeoy,Tea,Bakura and Tristan were all going to stay over at Yugi's house for a few days to spend Christmas time togther...and to help decorate the house. Yugi's grampa thought it would be fun for them, and they all agreed to it. After all they HAD beaten Pegasus in Duel Monsters and they were taking a little break form the game to enjoy the spirit of Christmas.   
  
They were all getting along just fine...but Christmas however was now only 2 days away and "some" of them were getting just a little Too excited.  
  
"So Yugi...did you sleep good last night?...we have a busy day ahead of us you know!" Tea remarked turning to look at Yugi whi still watching the kids paly outside.   
  
"Sleep?...Tea...I've forgotten what sleep was....How can you expect me to get good sleep with Joey running around singing "Jingle Bells" at 1:00 in the morning?!" Yugi asked sarcastically looking at his friend.  
  
Tea Laughed at this. "Yeah I guess you have a point...althought his room was closer to yours then mine...sooo I guess that would make a diffrence too." They then dropped the converstation and left thier spot at the window, to head into the living room where the others were.   
  
"Deck the Halls with boughes of holly, Fa-la-la-la-la,La-la-la-la!"  
Joey sang at the top of his lungs running around the room with ribbons in his hands. "Tis the season to be Jolly! Fa-la-la-la-la,La-la-la-la!" He continued. He then bumped into a nearby lamp, causing it to fall off the table and land right into a box chirstams ornimantes.   
  
"Opps..." Joey said, starring blankley at the borken lamp and the ALMOST broken, box of glass ornimantes. Yugi walked over the Jeoy and the Broken lamp. "Joey...thats the second lamp since yesterday!" He said. "Hehehe...Sorry Yug' ....I'll be more careful..." He said in a nervous tone.   
  
"Thats okay Joey...just watch where your going from now on...Oh, and give the singing a rest?" Yugi said smiling. Joey smiled back at him.   
  
"I'll just get Tristan ta' pick up da' lamp." Joey said and called to his friend who was in the kitchen with Bakura trying to make cookies.  
  
"Hey Tristan, Get in here!" Joey called. "We need ya ta pcik up th' broken lamp!"   
  
"Alright!!!" Tristan called in an anoyyed voice.  
  
"Wow! He's actually gonna do it...I really did think he would!" Joey added going back into the hallway to put more ribbons up on the walls.  
  
Yugi watched as Tristan came into the pick up the lamp and then went back into the ktichen.   
  
"Well...that was interesting..." Tea said looking at Yugi.  
  
They then all went back to working when suddenly Tea had an idea.  
  
  
Chapter #2 "The Christmas *Spirit* "  
  
  
"Hey Yugi, I have an idea!" she yelled. "What is it?" Yugi answred blinking at her.  
"Your Mellenium Spirit hasen't ever seen anything about christmas before...maybe you can let him hang out with us for a bit."  
  
"I'm not so sure that would be a good idea, Tea...But its worth a try." He said, looking at his M. puzzle. "Okay then...Take over for me spirit." Yugi said as he switched minds with Yami.   
  
Suddenly Yami appeard. He stood there for a second and blinked. "Hey Yugi!? Wait!!! You can't!!!" Yami yelled glaring at the Mellenium item.  
  
".....Yugi!!!" He yelled again. "Calm down...Yugi just wanted us to show some things about Christmas." Tea said smiling. Yami blinked and then relized where he was. "Uh...Hi Tea..." He said still blinking.  
  
"Uhhh....Whats...Christmas exactley?" Yami asked. "Well...come here...I'll show you our Christmas tree....its not finished being decorated yet...but it will be soon." she said grabbing Yami by the arm, and walking him into the living room.   
  
"Hey Joey, Yami's come to check out what christmas is...So just let him look around okay?" Tea said. Joey looked at her. "I gottcha'" Joey said and smiled at his friend.   
  
"Hey Tea...whats this?" Yami asked, holdig up a wreath.   
  
"Thats for decoration...it's called a wreath. Tea said.   
"A...Wreath...???" Yami said,still having a confused looks on his face.  
  
"Hehehehe...Yeah...You can hang it on stuff, like your doors or windows or set it on tables. It makes thing looks pretty."  
  
"See!" Tea said, taking it from Yami's hands and placing it on a hook on the back of the front door, she then placed Christmas lights around it that glowed a golden-white color. She then pluggged the lights in and they all suddenly lit up, blinking on and off every now and then.  
  
Yami jumped a bit when they suddenly lit up. "Whoa!" Yami said loudly.  
He looked at the lights, kind of getting use to them. "Well...maybe they are kind of..."  
  
"Pretty?" Tea said for him. watching them blink as they made the hall way light up also.  
  
"Ummm...yeah..." Yami said finally.   
  
Just then they heard shouts coming from the kitchen.  
  
  
Chapter #3 "Attack of the Rabid Blinder"  
  
  
"Ahhhhh!!! It's gone rabid!!!" Tristan yelled runnig like mad out of the kitchen.  
  
"Hold on...whats gone rabid?" Tea asked. "Da Blinda'!!!" Joey yelled also runnig out of the kitchen. He was covered in cookie dough,chocolate chips and a few sprinkles.   
  
"what!!! The Blinder? Oh don't even tell me what happend..." Tea yelled and ran into the kitchen. "Tea! I wouldn't go in there if I were you!" Joey yelled trying to warn her.  
  
Tea stepped into the kitchen only to find the blinder bouncing all over the floor spitting cookie dough out onto everything, and then there was Bakura, who down on the floor holding a cookie sheet in his hand using it as a shield, trying not to get hit bye the rabid cookie doughs that were flying all over.(oO) Tea ran over to the Blinder while it was stuck between the table and the cabnits. She then switched it off and sat it on the table. Bakura sighed and put the cookie sheet down and began wipping whatever little pieces of cookie had happen to get on him. "Well then...that got the ol' heart rate up" Bakura said looking at Tea.  
  
"You....messed up...my cookies?! ....How can someone mess up Chocolate chips COOKIES!?!?" SHe yelled glaring at Bakura and Tristan.  
  
"Tea....it wasn't my fault...he was the one mixing it,Honest!" Bakura said in a nervous tone pointing at Tristan. "What!? Well the not my fault the blinder went Rabid on us!" Tristan said.   
  
"Thats not the point! How can anyone mess up cookies!" she yelled.  
  
"Well we---" Bakura begain but was cit by Tea.  
  
"Shut-UP Bakura!  
  
"One way you messed them up is by using a blinder to mix them! Just use a god damn spatula or something. Second of all...Being the idiots that you are---Put the blinder oh HIGH!!! and the third thing...Leave it up to Tristan to just set the blinder in the bowl WITHOUT holding onto it, and then just walk away to go get some while the blinder is left "Stirring away" All By ITSELF!!!" Tea yelled in a angery voice, glaring evily at Tristan.   
  
Bakura sat, watching the whole thing from the kitchen floor, still holding the cookie sheet in his hands, just incase Tea decieded to attack.(note to self: Never EVER attemped to make cookies while Tea is around...)He thought to himself.  
  
"Okay Tea! You'v proved your point...but i think that Bakura and Tristan would like to Live for just a little while longer..." Yami said taking Tea out of the kitchen and back into the living room.   
  
"Oh no Yami theres more! The last thing is that TRISTAN put the sprinkles in the cookie dough, instead of waiting until they were done to put on top of them! And thanks to THAT litte incedent...we have no sprinkles left either!!!" She said breaking free of Yami's grasp. Yami blinked and let go of Tea; decieding he'd much rather live than die.  
  
Tea sat down on the couch, next to the half decorated Tree still pissed off by the blinder accident; Yami sat down next to her. "Give them a break Tea...I don't think they've had much exsperince at making cookies before..." he said.   
  
"Yeah I know...but it's not even their house...they forget, it belongs to Yugi and his grandpa...and they just trashed the kitchen." I mean...if they didn't know how to make they could have just asked..." She said.   
"Yeah...but, maybe they just wanted to see if they could do it on there own....and besides....I think the only one of them that messed it up was Tristan...and maybe Joey, You know how they are?" Yami added.   
  
Tea looked around. "Yeah....where is Joey anyway?"  
  
"I don't ever remember seeing him after he ran out of the kitchen..." she said again. "Well I don't think he's in the house...maybe he went out side to take a breather or somthing?" Yami said, heading for the door.  
  
"Hey wait for me!" Tea said.   
  
They went up to the door and looked outside, only to see Jeoy sitting outside on the front porch talking to Mai.  
  
"Why would Mai be talking to Joey?" Tea asked.   
  
Yami looked at her "Well they did seem to get along pretty well in the virtual reality world we were in at Kiaba corp. Maybe they became friends after that or something?" He said, opening up the front to greet Mai.   
  
Mai and Joey jumped at the sudden noise of the door opening behind them.   
  
Yami laughed slightly at this. "Hello Mai." He said in a Polite voice.  
  
"Hey Yugi...or wait...your Yami Yugi, right?" she asked. "Yes, thats correct." Yami answerd.  
  
"Yeah, Yugi said it would be good for Yami to learn about Christmas!" Tea said cheerfully. "I see..." Mai said. "oh, uhhh...you can come inside of you want?" Yami suggested to her.   
  
"Yeah sure...I guess I could stay while..." she said. "cool...then how about we all decorate the Tree togther?" Tea asked. "Sure why not? It sounds like id' be kinda' fun." Joey getting up and heading for the front door, followed by Mai,Yami and Tea.  
  
When they got inside Bakura and Tristan were laying on the couch looking like they were ready to pass out. "What on Earth happend to you two?" Mai asked looking at them.   
  
"The blinda' happen' ta them, dats what!" Joey said somewhat laughing.   
"Yeah...they were trying to make cookies...but they didn't really secced...." Tea said.   
  
"Oh c'mon Tea, really,you don't have to go an' rub it in like that..." Bakura said. "An' besides...it's 'is fault anyway!"  
  
"Oh sure! Mr. "Cookies-are-easy-to-make!" Blame it ALL on me!" Tristan said quoting what Bakura has said earlier.  
  
  
Chapter #4: "Yami Bakura! ...The Pyromaniac?!"  
  
"Well lets get to decorating!" Tea said.   
  
"Uhh...Tea....exacatly how to you decorate a Christmas Tree?" Yami asked; looking cluless. Tea laughed, I'll show you what to do in a minute, okay?" she said, picking up the box of ornimates sitting under a near-by table.   
  
Over on the couch Bakura and Tristan were still laying there like they had been mortally wounded or something, just watching everyone else run around and decorate stuff.   
  
"Well...sice I'm not up to decorating...then maybe my spirit is." Bakura said looking at his Mellenium Ring. He then began to wonder of summoining his spirit would be the best of ideas to do. But just then his Ring began to glow on its own and suddenly Bakura was forced to which minds with his Yami self.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Here Yami" Tea said handing him an ornimant from out of the box. It was a blue and purple oval shapped ornimant that had little designs all over it. Yami looked at it for a second. "It's pretty..." He said. And then went over to the tree and hung it on a branch. (he had learned what to do from watching Joey put some on.)   
  
Just then Yami Bakura walked over the box of ornimants and picked one up out of the box. He laughed and crushed it in his hand and let the pieces fall to the ground. Tea looked at him as he laughed a bit and went over to one of the shelves and grabbed a packet of matches that were laying around. "He Bakura...just what are you doing?!" Tea asked in a mad voice.   
  
"Tea thats not Bakura." Yami said trying not to let her make him mad.   
"Take my addvice and lay off him...thats his Yami form...and he's not as nice as I'am...lets just put it that way!  
  
"What? But why would Bakura let his spirit take over?" Tea asked. "maybe he didn;t have any control over it..." Yami Yugi answered and glared at Dark Bakura.   
  
-----I'll type more soon ppl-----Gonna stop for because it's 11:30 at night!---- o.o  
  
I'll write the part of it later...as you can tell by now....I don't have the chapters sepperated...I just put the story into "Parts" ....I'll get the next part up soon. Until then "Ja ne!" (later!) ^_^.  
  
~Nurikos_lil_angel~  
  
Sorry if there are any typos! 


	2. Yami BakuraThe Pyromaniac! Part 2

~A Very Yami Christmas~ (Part 2)  
  
(I don't own Yu-gi-oh! or any of its characters;Bakura,Yami,Joey ect. I'm just borrowing them for my story....because without them I couldn't have made it....) ^-^  
  
  
~Chapter #4: "Yami Bakura! ...The Pyromaniac?!" (part 2)~ I kinda stopped in the middle of the chapter last time...so heres the rest!)  
  
Bakura turned his attention from the matches over to Yami; He glared at him evily. "Whats wrong Yami? You look alittle shocked to see me..." He said coldly.   
  
"Bakura why are you here?! Were not really in the mood for you right now!" Yami growled at the spirit. "My My! Quit a temper today, ne?" Bakura said smirking as he looked at his "friend". He then held up a match, the rest of the gang just stood there as he lite one and held it up to the wreath hanging on the door and watched as it went up in flames. He glared coldly at the group who was in shock.  
  
"Don't push it Bakura!" Yami barked giving Bakura a Death Glare.  
  
"HA HA HA HA HA!!!! Burn! BURN!!!!" Bakura yelled watching the wreath go up in flames. The fire suddely spread catching a nearby string of light on fire.  
  
"Oh m'God The house is gonna burn down!!!" Joey yelled running franticaly into the kitchen and grabbing a bucket of water. (Don't ask where he got the bucket from...he just randomly found somwhere I guess...oO)   
  
He then threw the water on the wreath and string of lights. The fire dyed down after a second but then the lights began to spark and again started to flame a bit, but not enough to spread fire.  
"JOEY NO... BAKA!!!!(Joey you Idiot!)" Tea yelled. "What kind of idiot poors water on electirc wires!?" she said hitting Joey on his head. Joey fell to the ground. "...Sor...ry...**faint**"   
  
Tea sighed and clamed down, hse tured bakc to look at Yami and Bakura who were still giving Death Glares to one another.   
  
"Oh come on! Bakura why do you always have to be so bent on ruening everything?" Tea asked looking at him and the down at the matches in his hand.   
  
"Huh?! You seen haw cruel I can be my dear! Don't push it...I'm actually in one of my better moods..."He answered pulling another match out of is case.   
  
Tea smirked. "Like the time to almost gutted Tristan and Joey when we were stuck in Kaiba's mansion?" She asked.   
  
Bakura though for a moment.  
  
Tea caught him off guard and immediatly took the matches out his hand.   
  
"Worked like'a charm!" SHe said tosing the matched out a near by window.  
  
"Bitch!!! You did that on purpose!!!" he yelled crossing his arms.  
"Ya, What about it?" Tea asked smirking at him.  
  
"Oh just wait 'till I get my hands on you, you little-" He then was cut off by Tea.  
"What are you gonna do to me Bakura...You didn't hurt me ONCE in the mansion!" Tea Bragged reminding him.  
  
"Well since I never got to gut anyone in that stupid mansion...Maybe I'll start now...You said you curious about it anyway, correct?" (~Um...by the way...the part about Tea and Yami Bakura stuck in the mansion happend in another FanFic I read called "The Yu-Gi-Oh! Getaway" It was really good, and funny as hell.~)  
  
"Oh no thats OKAY! Really..." Tea said.  
  
"Really...Is it then? Well I thought you wanted to know what being gutted looked like...what a shame!" Bakura joked.  
  
Mai, Joey,Tristan and Yami all stood there suprised that Bakura haden't killed Tea yet.(Yes, Joey recoverd from Tea punching him.)  
  
"Hey Bakura..." Yami started.  
  
"Shut Up! Whoever said You were a part of this?!" Bakura snapped.  
  
"I'm too a part of this...I'm the part of "This" that'll stop you form killing everyone!" Yami snapped back. "Baka...you forget...I'm a Spirit also...And I have the power to open up the Shadow Realm...." Bakura replied.  
  
(well I think i'll leave you there for now! Ja ne! ...Will update it soon!) ^-^.  
  
Next Chapter-----   
~Chapter #5: "Entrance to the Shadow Realm"~  
Tea trys to take Bakura's Mellinium Ring, and he isn't exactly happy about it...Whats christmas turning into??? ....You'll just have to find out. 


End file.
